This invention relates to the field of tape storage cartridges. In certain embodiments, Applicants"" invention relates to a tape cartridge which includes a single release pin tape reel lock mechanism. In certain embodiments, Applicants"" invention relates to a tape reel lock mechanism which includes a center release pin in combination with a plurality of peripheral release pins such that Applicants"" tape cartridge is compatible with differing of tape drive mechanisms.
Tape media, such a magnetic tape, is a common medium for the storage of data to be utilized by a computer. Magnetic tape has found widespread use as a data storage medium because it provides a relatively inexpensive solution for storing large amounts of data. Magnetic tape is typically stored on cartridges of differing types and sizes. One reason for the variety of cartridge types is the variety of tape drives used to read/write information to the information storage medium disposed in the cartridge.
Tape cartridges are comprised essentially of a cartridge shell which houses a rotatably mounted reel. Magnetic tape is wound around the hub of the reel. Reel flanges are used to contain the magnetic tape as the magnetic tape is wound on the hub. A fully loaded tape cartridge has magnetic tape wound around the hub such that the multiple layers of tape form a stack of magnetic tape extending out to near the end of the reel flanges. The tape cartridge is inserted into a tape drive mechanism which automatically threads the magnetic tape from the tape cartridge through the tape guide mechanism of the tape drive assembly. The tape is then available to the tape drive mechanism for the reading and writing of data.
Prior to insertion into a tape drive unit, rotation of the reel within the tape cartridge may be restricted by a reel lock mechanism. In order to release the reel, and thereby allow the tape to be withdrawn from the cartridge, the tape cartridge must be inserted into a compatible tape drive. A compatible tape drive includes a means to disengage the reel lock mechanism disposed within the tape cartridge.
Certain prior art tape cartridges are formed to include a plurality of release pins each having an external end disposed around the periphery of a reel coupling mechanism. A compatible tape drive includes a motor coupling that mates with the reel coupling, such that one or more motor coupling gear teeth move each of the plurality of release pins inwardly thereby releasing the reel lock mechanism. Other prior art tape cartridge are formed to include a single release pin having an external end disposed at the center of the reel mechanism. Compatible tape drives include a means to urge that single release pin inwardly thereby releasing the reel lock mechanism.
Tape cartridges containing magnetic tape are often used in automated data storage and retrieval systems. Such data storage and retrieval systems are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. One (or more) accessor typically accesses the tape cartridges from a plurality of storage slots and delivers the accessed tape cartridge to a tape drive for reading and/or writing data on the accessed tape cartridge. Suitable electronics both operate the accessor and operate the tape drives to transmit and/or receive data from an attached on-line host computer system. Many data storage and retrieval systems, however, include tape drives that are only compatible with, i.e. that can release, only one reel lock mechanism.
Because prior art tape cartridges are compatible with only one configuration of tape drive, those prior art tape cartridges often cannot be used in multiple data storage and retrieval systems. What is needed is a tape cartridge that is compatible with multiple tape drive configurations. Use of such a universal tape cartridge would allow a magnetic tape to be imported into a data storage and retrieval systems regardless of the configuration of the tape drives disposed therein.
Applicants"" invention includes a tape cartridge comprising a housing, a tape reel disposed within that housing, where that tape reel is capable of rotation around a first axis, and where that tape reel includes a hub and a reel coupling which is engageable with a motor coupling for rotation of the tape reel. Applicants"" tape cartridge further includes a brake plate disposed within the hub, where that brake plate is capable of moving in a first direction and in an opposing second direction along the first axis, but where the brake plate is not capable of rotation around the first axis. Applicants"" brake plate includes a first side, an opposing second side, a brake plate gear disposed on the second side, and a fixturing assembly disposed on the first side.
Applicants"" tape cartridge further includes a clutch plate disposed within the hub, where that clutch plate is capable of moving in a first direction and in an opposing second direction along the first axis, and where that clutch plate is capable of rotation around the first axis. Applicants"" clutch plate includes a first surface, an opposing second surface, where the second surface of the clutch plate is rotatably disposed on the second side of the brake plate, and where one or more release pins are disposed on the first side of the clutch plate, and where those release pins each include a distal end which extends through, and outwardly from, the cartridge.